


Baby It's Cold Outside (SMUT VERSION)

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony and Peter need to go to a cabin for a handover, but they somehow find themselves snowed in and needing some warmth, and only one bed.// smutty version, the fluffy one will also be uploaded
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Baby It's Cold Outside (SMUT VERSION)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by someone on twitter (I don't know whether they want their name up) but I hope you enjoy 💗

One thing you need to know about Tony Stark, is that he hates being cold. It's the worst! Snow was pretty as long as it stayed outside where it belonged and not on him. That's why he didn't want to do this mission. 

It wasn't a hard mission, or a rather interesting mission. It was utterly rubbish if you ask him! He had to keep some of Nick Fury's super secret devices safe and off the grid. He was supposed to meet someone at a little shack in the middle of the woods who would come with files, alien devices and codes for him. 

The shack wasn't really high tech or expensive, but it had a few rooms. One bedroom, one bathroom and one kitchen type area. It was only Friday for a few hours that he was supposed to wait around but he really couldn't be bothered.

That's why he asked Peter to do it, and of course the younger man was extremely excited and happy to be doing something to help. But after telling Fury of the new plan, Tony's idea was turned down and he was told that it was HIM that had to go. 

But he couldn't bear to let Peter down, especially since the kid was having such a hard time in college and at home with money, bullying and stress. The kid needed a weekend away, even if it was to the middle of buttfuck nowhere. 

So the two of them got to the little hut for midday on Friday, knowing that they had ages to kill. Unfortunately they got caught in the snow and Peter had completely forgotten half of the things you're supposed to bring in the cold, i.e gloves, hats, scarves. Of course, that meant that the kind hearted mentor gave him his. 

When they got to the cabin, the winds were crazy, there was snow everywhere, like it was going to blizzard. Tony was just glad to get there, slamming the door shut as he shivered. Peter was putting down all the bags as he looked around the place, at least he seemed to be impressed.

"Fuck, it's cold!" Tony exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together, "Try and get the fire going would you?"

"Uhhh," Peter spun around looking for the fireplace and something to light it with. "Okay, I can do that." He hopped off to try and sort it out whilst Tony made sure all the windows were shut.

"Why did you bring so much luggage?" The older man grumped as he pulled Peter's bag with his towards where the bed was. "We're not here for long."

Peter poured a little oil on the wood and set it alight, falling backwards as it went a little higher than he thought it would be. He laughed at himself as he picked himself from the ground. "It's mostly blankets, you know, to keep warm and stuff. I was thinking since there's no electricity we could just talk all night."

Stark stood and glared at him. "Talk?" He repeated with a judging tone. "You want to sit and talk with me?"

The younger man picked up his bag and set it on the bed, unzipping it and pulling out his first blanket. "Do you have any better ideas? It's not like there's a TV or wifi here."

Tony folded his arms, "And just what do you think you're doing? That's my bed." He stated as he motioned to the only double bed in the hut.

Peter frowned and took another gaze around the room. "But Mr. Stark… there's no other bed here. There isn't even a sofa," he looked up to his mentor, perplexed. 

The older man sighed, "I guess I'm sleeping on the floor then." He picked up his bag and brought it to the floor. "I'll be taking some of your blankets, and I know there's pillows in the cupboard so we'll.. uh.. figure this out."

Peter continued to pull out his blankets, piling them up on the bed before pulling out his PJs, a book and a collection of snacks. "Well, I've got food for us to share,"

Tony looked over at him, as he sat down by the fireplace. "I might go out hunting for some food," he told him. "I don't know how long we're going to be here for, so we have to find a way to pass the time."

The younger man smiled, talking kinda fast as he got excited, "It'll be fun! I know you've not really spent a lot of time with me but it could be really fun! Aunt May says I'm really smart and interesting- you never know I may even make you laugh!" 

Stark yawned and rubbed his face, hating the fact that Fury sent him there, and angry that he decided to bring Peter. Sure, Peter was a good kid. Well, he wasn't really a kid. Peter was twenty one and had more than proved himself as a competent and skilled avenger, but he just talked sooo much!

Tony took a few deep breaths in. He could definitely survive the night, he's literally slept in a cave before so this was no biggie. It was absolutely freezing though and he wasn't best pleased about that. 

"You might just, Peter." He nodded as he waved his hands over the fire, trying to get some heat in them. "What would you be doing this weekend otherwise?"

Suddenly there was a loud thud outside, a crushing one that shook the walls of the shack. Peter dropped to the ground for safety, leaving Tony to scout out what was happening. There was a rumble, and then a crack, and the next thing they knew the walls shook even louder.

Tony looked over at Peter, checking in on him and making sure he knew where he was. I mean, Peter was his responsibility right now. "You okay?"

"Yeah, what the fuck was that?" Peter asked as he looked around the place. "Do you think it's an enemy? Do I need to get my suit on?"

Tony shook his head, "Doesn't feel like that kind of danger. Hold on," he looked up, furrowed brows as he planned to walk outside and check on the surroundings. He froze as he looked out the window. His face dropped, furrowing his brows as he stood up.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked as he pulled himself up and sat on the side of the bed, "What's wrong?"

The older man sighed heavily as he looked out the glass, or at least, tried to. He shook his head before leaning it on the window, "Kid, we are snowed in."

"What?!" Peter jumped up and raced over to the window, to which they couldn't even see out of due to the mounds of snow. "Oh my god! And we have no way to contact Fury to let him know,"

"Calm down, Charlotte's webb, Fury knows that if he doesn't hear from me by 4pm tomorrow to come find us. It's important stuff we came here to get, it's not like he'll not be waiting." Mr. Stark explained before heading back to the fire. "Looks like you get your wish kid, let's sit and… talk." He faked a smile as he sat down.

"Oh. And bring your snacks."

So Peter and Tony sat in front of the fire with blankets around them, sharing a box of biscuits while they talked. Peter led the conversation, first trying to impress by talking about technology and science. They talked for a while about college and the other avengers before they even got to personal stuff. 

"I'm sure I've never seen you date once." Tony pointed out, "You've spent more time with Dumb-ee than with a girl."

Peter leaned against the level where the fire was and nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm just not like you, Mr. Stark. I'm more of an awkward nerd, getting dates isn't exactly my talent." 

"It's really not that hard! I just have to wink at someone and they're on me." The older man exclaimed as he ate another biscuit. "I'll teach you," 

The younger man laughed, "Sure, thank you, Mr. Stark." He then yawned and looked back out the window. "How are we supposed to know when it's bedtime?"

"This handy thing called a watch, Peter." Tony chuckled as he raised his wrist to have a look at it. "It's ten pm, but sleep is pretty much all we have to do."

Peter smiled tiredly as he pushed himself up to stand. "I really like being here with you, it's really fun." He yawned again as he started to walk to the bed, "Talking to you is really fun too, you're cool."

Tony watched him with an amused look as Peter climbed into bed, wrapping himself up with his set of sheets and pillows. He then realised that the sad little pile of bedding on the floor was his, and that the hard flooring was going to ruin his old back. 

But it was weird if he asked Peter to share a bed with him, that's just stepping over the line. They were not that close, in fact, Tony wasn't that close with anyone to share a bed with them. So he made himself a little bed and cuddled up into it, trying to keep a heat inside of him. 

Ten minutes in and all Peter could hear was Tony shuffling on the floor, his teeth chattering as he shivered. He had wanted to offer the bed but he wasn't sure whether that would come across as him hitting on his mentor or not. But Peter had such a big heart, he really didn't care about how Tony saw him after this, he hated seeing his mentor like that. 

"Mr. Stark?" He asked quietly, freezing cold himself as he balled up. "Mr. Stark?" He asked again louder.

"Yeah, kid?" Tony asked, voice wavering in the cold. 

"Just get up here, it's freezing and your back will be sore, I won't tell anyone if you won't." To be honest he didn't expect that to work, but much to his surprise, his mentor got up from the floor and dragged all his pillows and covers to the bed, dumping them beside Peter and jumping in. 

The both of them got under the duvet and put the rest of the blankets around them both, shivering as they tried to get comfy. They were sleeping facing the opposite ways to begin with, but Tony just couldn't get comfortable. 

"P… Pete? Can I put my chest to your back? I can't get warm, our shared body heat might help." He asked in a whisper, terrified of even asking. 

Peter put his hand back and grabbed Tony's wrist, pulling it over his body and nestling back into the older man's full chest. It felt really nice to be snuggled like this, even if it was just for warmth. He felt Tony press against him, sitting his arms around Peter's waist and pulling him close.

Tony snuggled his face into Peter's hair, feeling weird having the younger man snuggled up in his arms, but it was feeling a little warmer in here. "This is helping, thank you." He whispered in Peter's ear, making him shiver and wiggle a little.

Peter giggled, "That tickled, Mr. Stark," he smiled, "Stop it,"

The older man found that rather amusing, lowering his mouth to Peter's neck and whispering again, making sure his breath hit Peter's skin. "Stop what, Peter?" He asked, tickling Peter's sides with his fingers. 

Peter shuffled in his spot, giggling as he tried to get Tony to stop tickling him. He wiggled against him, accidentally pressings his peachy ass back into the older man's crotch. Stark was aware of how amazing it felt to be in bed, laughing with someone. And he then realised how much of a perfect ass the younger man had.

It was all fun and games until Tony's cock stiffened against Peter's ass, making the younger man gasp slightly.

Tony stopped tickling him, hoping that the younger man wouldn't notice his embarrassment. He could sense there was a little awkwardness in the room, as Peter breathed very slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'll go sleep on the floor."

As the older man tried to pull back his arm, Peter took a hold of it. "I'm cold," he whispered, "People… people do things for warmth right?" He asked nervously, "Like… like sexual things?"

The older man breathed out against his neck, slowly cuddling back into his back. "Yeees," he whispered, nuzzling into Peter's hair. "They do." Tony promised himself he would always keep Peter safe and out of harm, but this might be the only way to heat him up. 

Peter gulped loudly, his heart was beating so fast he could hear it. "Uh, well, do you… do you want to? I'm so cold," he closed his eyes as he felt his mentor's lips press against his ear. 

Tony gently rubbed his covered cock against the younger man's ass, letting his hand gently stroke up Peter's leg. "Is this okay for you? I need you to tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable." He said as he opened up the hem of Peter's trousers and slid his hand underneath. 

Peter moaned a little as his mentor's perfect, strong hand began to massage his cock to life, holding his cock just right. "I'm the one who suggested it," he reminded the older man. 

Stark groaned in his ear as he continued to gently thrust himself into Peter's ass, his hand sliding up and down the younger man's cock. "Mmm, you're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be," he said in a growl, "You really are a man now, aren't you?"

Peter's mouth fell open as Tony's fingertip slid against the slit on his cock. "Fuck! I am, I could probably bench press more than you, old man." He smirked, shoving his ass back into his cock.

Tony chuckled, bending down to kiss Peter's neck, "You're not that strong yet, kid." He moved his hand faster, "I've always got you beat."

"Fuck… yeah, I'm… fuck, I'm enjoying this," Peter licked his lips as he slowly bucked his hips along with Tony's hand. "You feel big against me," 

"Do you want to really feel it?" Tony asked in a whisper, "'cause I could take down my underwear? I could let you feel my cock against your ass,"

The younger man let out the most needy moan, rolling his hips harder against Tony's hand. "Do it, please, do it!" He moaned as he let his hand go back, tugging at Tony's trousers. He felt the hand disappear from his crotch as the older man shuffled, ridding himself of his trousers. When he pressed against Peter again, he was fully naked, gorgeous, full and getting warm, he was hard against him. 

"Fuuuckk," Peter moaned, "Can I?" 

Tony didn't answer, instead he pushed them down himself, baring the younger man's ass, and shoving them off completely. Peter sat up a little and pulled his own shirt off, lying back on the bed as his mentor pressed his naked body against him.

"Fuck, you're hot," Tony moaned into his ear as he resumed his hand on Peter's cock, "Look at those muscles, and those thighs,"

Peter whined, biting his lips. He continued to fuck into the older man's hand, breathing intensely as he watched Iron Man jerk him off. "Tony…" he reached back to stroke the side of his face. "Tony, I'm new to this,"

He felt the older man's tongue gently lick up the side of his ear. "Then let's do it right, turn around." 

Peter was nervous, but he turned around anyway, connecting his naked body with his mentors as his head was bowed. He felt Tony's large hand hold the side of his jaw and guide his face upwards. Peter's eyes fluttered shut as the older man connected their lips for the first time.

Peter whimpered as he felt the touch and kiss of Tony, it was magical and amazing. His stomach was in knots, his head felt light and he had a weird sort of accomplishment and adrenaline running through him. Tony's kisses were amazing, his mouth skilled and warm, his lips soft and tasty. 

The younger man's hands went around Tony's waist, letting himself stroke his back and subtly touch his ass. It was happening so fast and it was all so real, his mentor's body was needy against his own. 

Tony opened the possessive kiss, holding Peter's soft and perfect frame in his strong arms. He didn't let himself think, all he wanted to do was kiss the younger man until they lit on fire. The older man let his tongue explore Peter's mouth, receiving a happy moan in return.

Peter could feel his mentor's thick and long cock lying hard against his, he wanted to see it so badly, to touch it. He'd only ever touched his own but he knew what he liked. He slipped his hand between them, ignoring his own cock and touching Tony's. 

The older man groaned into the kiss, kissing him harder as he moved them, pressing Peter's back against the mattress. "This should feel weird," Tony whispered as he looked down at Peter, gently moving his hips as the younger man stroked him. 

"But it doesn't," Peter smiled up at him, "I'm still cold, I need someone to heat me up,"

Tony looked around the room, "I'm the only one here, Mr. Parker, do you mind if I volunteer?" He raised an eyebrow as he smirked. 

"Not one bit," Peter replied before Tony was on him again, kissing him hard as he rubbed his cock against Peter's. 

They began to thrust against each other, grabbing and holding each other as close as they could. They felt the warmth they were seeking start to spread, Peter's whimpers and moans making Tony's mind go insane.   
The older man was feeling protective as well as needy, making sure he was holding Peter in his arms and not doing anything to hurt him.

"You okay?" Tony whispered as he began to kiss down his neck. "Is all of this okay for you?"

"Mhm!" Peter moaned, thrusting up against him. "Mr. Stark, I want more," 

The older man chuckled into his neck, "Of course you do, everyone who sleeps with me wants more, I'm very addictive." He bit down gently on his neck, before nuzzling into it and smelling him. 

"I'm not everyone," Peter whispered, "At least, I hope I'm not." 

Tony began to kiss down his body, his hands stroking up and down Peter's hips. He took one of Peter's hard nipples in his mouth and sucked at it. "Ohmygooood- Mr. Stark, your lips feel amazing."

Stark looked up at him with a smirk, "I know, but thank you. What do you feel okay with? And no, you're not everyone," 

Peter stroked Tony's hair as he looked at him with dilated pupils and wild hair. "Surprise me, I'll love whatever you do." He whispered, looking slightly nervous. "What makes me different?"

Tony smiled, kissing his chest again and leading back up to Peter's mouth. "I actually want to see you again after this, we'll still be in each other's lives." He whispered against his lips.

The younger man grinned, "Yeah? You won't kick me out of your life?"

"Not a chance," Tony whispered, "But now, you're going to fuck my mouth, and you're going to cum. Are you comfortable with that?" 

Peter nodded, "Oh god, sir, yes please," he moaned, letting his head fall to the pillow as the older man crawled down his body, laying soft kisses all over him. 

"Keep calling me sir," Tony muttered into his skin as he kissed over Peter's abdomen. "Little one, you're so soft."

The younger man moaned again, he was in ecstasy, forgetting all about the cold and the predicament they were in. Peter's fingers were locked in Tony's hair as he watched the older man open his mouth and sink down on his cock. 

"Sir!" Peter exclaimed. This was the first time he'd ever felt something so amazing around his cock, his eyes were almost rolling back into his head. Tony bobbed his head, sucking Peter all the way down, his hands massaging Peter's creamy thighs. 

"Oh my gosh, fuck - sir," Peter moaned, licking his lips and writhing around on the bed. Tony was able to deepthroat him, which felt fucking amazing. He watched as Tony started to just suck the head as one hand jerked him off and the other played with his balls, making him so much closer to orgasm.

The noises that Tony was making was fucking attractive, he was slurping and gagging on his cock, not caring how loud he was. He wanted Peter to hear it, hear how Iron Man was attending to him. 

"Oooh! Oh! Sir! I'm fuck - this is amazing!" Peter cried out as he was panting in pleasure, feeling his orgasm rising up inside him. "I wanna cum - god please, Sir! Make me cum!" 

Peter was practically trembling with want as Tony let his tongue massage the tip of his cock, licking over the slit and moaning as he did so. He loved hearing Peter's high pitched gasps and noises, it made him even harder than he was. 

"Tony… Sir… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum! I'm- I'm coming! Oh my god, Sir, I'm cumming!" He cried out loudly, arching his back and thrusting up into his mentor's mouth. He came hard, shooting his load straight down Tony's throat. 

The older man sucked at him, drinking him down and staying there until Peter calmed down. When he let Peter's cock go, he gently kissed Peter's thighs and softly stroked him, crawling back over his body.

"How was that, Little one?" He whispered against his ear, noticing how Peter's skin was red and sweaty, a smile on his tired face. "Did you enjoy your time with me?"

Peter nodded, wrapping his arms around him and holding onto his back. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat and looking up wildly at Tony. "Can I get you off now?" He asked in an innocent voice. "I wanna make you feel good too,"

Tony smirked, "Yeah, you can, little one, you can do whatever you want," he stroked his face, "How am I only now just realising how pretty you are?" He whispered.

He watched as Peter blushed hard, his cheeks filling up with pink as he grinned and his eyes twinkled. "I am?" 

"Yeah, little one. You are," Tony whispered with a smile, "I want to cum on your body, mess you up a little, is that okay?"

Peter's mouth opened, nodding as he looked more turned on than ever. His hands slid down the older man's back, "Maybe you could cum in me?" He asked quietly, "Maybe I could be enough for you to fuck?"

Tony searched his eyes and nodded, "Oh honey, you're not just a fuck. You're a privilege, I promise we'll have sex another time, okay? I have no lube and I don't want to hurt you," 

The younger man looked smitten, gazing up at him with love in his eyes as he took a deep sigh. "You double promise?" 

"I double promise, now can we get me off? I'm starting to feel the cold again and that just isn't on, now is it?" Tony asked, nibbling at Peter's lips. "Little one has a job to do."

Peter spun them around, pinning Tony to the bed as the older man gasped a little and then chuckled. "Fuck, your spidey-strength is going to come in very handy in the furture," 

The younger man began to kiss and lick Tony's chest, tasting every part of him. He could feel Tony's cock hard against his body as he sucked on the older man's nipples. He literally had no idea what he was doing, but he was going to try his best. 

"You're doing well, little one," Tony stroked his curls, "You're touching me so nicely, I love your tongue on my skin,"

Peter could feel himself getting more and more confident, dying to make himself gag on the older man's cock. When he came face to face with it, he gaped at it, seeing how perfect it was. "Sir, permission to suck your cock?" 

"Fuuuck," Tony moaned, "I didn't realise you could make asking for consent the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard," he bit down on his lip and looked down at him. "You have permission,"

The younger man licked his lips and nodded, preparing himself as he took the older man's large cock in his hands. It was too big for him, but he didn't care. He leaned in and experimentally kissed the tip, which received a very sexy noise from the man attached to it. 

Peter stretched his lips over Tony's cock, taking in as much as he could. He could hear the low moans of his mentor above him, the sweet words he was uttering to him filling the cabin. "That's it little one, oh fuck, just do what you can - you look so pretty with your mouth stretched for me, ohhhh, suck the tip, little one."

The younger man wrapped his hand around the base like Tony did to him, jerking him off into his mouth as he focused on the head. He quickly became addicted to the taste, sucking and licking at the slit. 

"Shit! Little one! You… you're so fucking good, please keep doing that, play with my balls, pleeeease, fuck!" Tony got louder as he became more and more aware of his own orgasm, needing it so badly. 

Peter's perfect head of curls was bouncing around his lap, licking his cock up and down before sucking on his balls, his hand still moving along his length. "JESUS!" Tony exclaimed, looked down to see his intern giving him all his energy and enthusiasm. 

The younger man massaged his balls as he went back to sucking the head, his other hand on the base still. He couldn't wait to head Tony's orgasm, to taste it. It was like the best gift his mentor could give him. He pulled his mouth off to gaze up at Tony.

"I want to drink your cum," he admitted, "Can you fuck my mouth and feed me your cum?"

Tony's heart nearly exploded right there, "You're going to kill me kid, if I had known you were this damn kinky and sexy I'd have stamped your ass as my property ages ago," he smirked as he held tightly onto Peter's curls. "Open your mouth,"

Peter did as he was told, eyes looking up at Tony's, hovering over his cock. The older man lowered him into place and then started to fuck into his open, wet mouth. It felt fucking phenomenal. Peter moaned and gagged on his large cock, saliva dripping from his lips as he kept his eyes on Tony's. 

"Ohjesuschrist- Peter!" Tony groaned, "I'm doing this again, fuck we are gonna - ohshit! - do this over and over!" He exclaimed as he kept shifting his hips, thrusting up wildly. "Peter! Uhhh! Ooo - I'm gonna… I'm so close," 

Peter moaned loudly, gripping at his thick thighs, trying to be the best boy he could be for his mentor. He could feel the long length nearly slide down his throat, but luckily his gag reflex was better than he'd thought.

"You wanted my cum? You can have it - fuck it's coming… I'm… PETER!" Tony cried out, thrusting up and exploding his load down the younger man's throat. 

Peter moaned in satisfaction as he gulped it down, trying not to choke. He kept moaning as he cleaned up Tony's cock with his tongue, getting every little bit. 

Both of them were panting as they lay side by side, naked, sweaty and grinning. The older man put his hand between them and took Peter's, giving them a few moments before looking fondly over to him. 

"So you warm yet?" 

Peter gave him a cheeky smile, "Not nearly warm enough. Come here."


End file.
